epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Jon Snow (Game of Thrones) vs Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan)
Today in 119's Epic Rap Battles, we have a battle originally intended as a Game of Thrones Season Five release special, but was heavily delayed, but It's finally here! Given the new lyrics added after the release of Season Five, I must warn that there ARE spoilers in the lyrics. The sword in the darkness, the watcher on the wall, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch JON SNOW!!!!! VS The Titan-slaying avenger of his hometown, EREN YEAGER!!!! BEGIN!!!!! Jon Night gathers, and so this rap battle begins A reference to the oath Jon took when he joined the Night's Watch, which begins "Night gathers and so my watch begins" I'll wear no crowns and win glory but this fight I will win!Also referring to the Night's Watch oath- "I will wear no crowns and win no glory" Fuck Rosa and Maria, I watch over a real wall, Wall Rosa and Wall Maria are the two outer walls around human lands to keep the titans out in Attack on Titan, which Eren, as a member of the military, mans. The Night's Watch man the Wall, a giant ice wall to keep the Wildlings and White Walkers out. Jon is saying that the smaller walls in attack on Titan are weaker than the Wall. And unlike you, on my watch I never let it fall! Eren was present for two wall breaches by the Titans (albeit only one while he was actually a soldier, and and in the case of the latter, he managed to reclaim the fallen city and block the breach). The Wall in Game of Thrones has never fallen, and Jon personally led its defense against a 100,000-man Wildling army. Jon is questioning Eren's competence. Even with your little jetpack, I'll still kick your ass While the setting of attack on Titan is mostly at a roughly 18th century technology level, the military in Attack on Titan have jet packs and grappling hooks called 3D Maneuver Gear used to fight Titans. So go back home to your lover Armin, at the wall you'll never last! Armin Arlert is Eren's best friend, who Jon is claiming Eren is gay for. Coincidentally, there is a portion of the fanbase that thinks this. Eren So lemme get this straight your from a prestigious noble family Jon is the son, albeit bastard son, of Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North and Hand of the King, both powerful positions. While bastards in Game of Thrones (like in the real middle ages) do not usually inherit title unless the lord has no legitimate son, it is still possible for them to end up in positions of power, and the bastard children of nobles would, in any case, generally live as comfortably as was possible for the time. And dedicate your life to frostbite and celibacy! The Night's Watch, which Jon joined are based at in the frozen northern edge of the Seven Kingdoms, and swear a vow of celibacy. Eren is questioning the sensibility of Jon's decision to join the Watch. Bitch I'll cut down your whole band a criminals in exile Many of the Night's Watch are criminals exiled to the wall. With my blades of hardened steel and a hail of cannon fireThe military in Attack on Titan fight Titans with cannons and hardened steel swords wielded from 3D manuever gear. Then I'll shift into a Titan and deliver the final blowEren has the power to transform into a Titan and fight other Titans in hand-to-hand combat. Because of my true power, you know nothing, Jon Snow!A reference to Ygritte's line "You know nothing, Jon Snow", which has become an internet meme. Jon So the Spiderman wannabe's in for a second round!? The 3D Maneuver gear uses grappling cables to grab onto objects and pull the user forward, similar to the web-slinging powers of Spiderman. Jon is calling Eren a ripoff of Spiderman. Swing Longclaw across your neck and I'll take a Titan down! The weakpoint of a Titan in Attack on Titan is located on the nape of the neck. Titan-shifter or not, will be your final fight, Winter is Coming for you, and you will not last the night! "Winter is Coming" is the motto of House Stark, the house of Jon's father. Because you're a loser, a whiny little bitch who can't get laid, And Mikasa knows which one of us has a bigger blade!Mikasa Ackerman is Eren's love interest. The implications of this line should be obvious Eren You've unleashed the Titan's rage, now I'll send you to grave, Then I'll take your Wildling girlfriend and I'll bring her to my cave!Jon had sex with his lover, a Wildling named Ygritte in a cave. Again, the implications this like should obvious. Face it Snow, you won't leave this fight alive You'll get cut up worse than the end of Season Five!SPOILER: Jon Snow is betrayed by the Night's Watch and stabbed to death at the end of Season Five of Game of Thrones. Who Won Who won? Jon Snow Eren Yeager Lyric Meanings Category:Blog posts